Dear Diary
by Whovian-CapitolGirl
Summary: I am sure we have all asked ourselves what would've happened if Seneca Crane escaped from his death. Well,this is what I think would've happened. This is my second story, so I would really appreciate some feedback. (I don't own these characters) Check out my other story 'A tale of two cities'. Thanks, Whovian-CapitolGirl :)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

Chapter 1: Escape

_It is a bright sunny Tuesday morning, 9AM sharp. The clones (Peacekeepers) have just checked in on me. They looked thoroughly disappointed to see that I am not yet dead. I am close though. I have only been here for 5 days and I can feel my body wasting away. My beard, once supreme in its glory, has grown slightly wild. My throat burns for the bitter-sweet taste of water. The plain white walls and forest views have long gotten boring. _

_I could end it. End this pathetic half-life that I have been condemned to. So why haven't I? The sparkling glass bowl of perilous nightlock lies untouched. Why do I refuse to just do it? Damn my stupid pride. My name is dust now! I should have let those two stupid brats die! The girl would've chickened out! There's no way she'd of left her sister on her own! Why didn't I see that?! And now I'm being punished. All because of a spark, a tiny flame in the woods. Well, no more. I WILL get out of here! I will hunt them down and kill them both! There is no more waiting, hoping that someone will come and save me. I need to do this. I need to get out of here!_

_I could smash the glass, but with what? The nightlock would just splat; the glass bowl would smash itself AND set off the alarm. Then I'd be executed immediately. And with my luck, in front of all of Panem. All of a sudden, sunlight bounces off the glass and a thousand sparking slinters fill the ceiling. THAT'S IT! A small cluster of diamonds is sewn into the creased black jacket strewn on the floor. I rip them out and examine the edge. Still intact. I run one along the edge of the glass bowl and watch cautiously and a fragment of glass falls to the floor, creating a glittering rainbow as it moves through the light and crashes to the floor. "Brilliant!" I whisper._

"_OYE! WHAT'S GOIN' ON IN THERE?!" a harsh voice screams through the doorframe. Oh god. What if he comes in? There's no way for me to explain what I'm doing! "YOU AIN'T TRYIN' TO ESCAPE ARE YA?" he yells again. _

"_No sir. Just debating whether or not to eat these berries or save them for later." I shout back. I can almost hear him smile as he gives a low throaty chuckle. "That's okay then mister, but you may as well eat them now and save all the mess. It'd be much more honourable." The peacekeeper says laughing to himself. "No offence sir, but I think I lost all honour when I was sent to die here." I reply, hoping that he won't open the door and see what I am up to. "Well, maybe you're right Mr Crane, but it would be a hell of a lot easier." Thankfully, I hear his footsteps start marching down the hallway outside. "Now I'm goin' to go. Don't be tryin' to escape, you understand?" he shouts through the hall. "Whatever you say." I whisper as he walks away. Thank god._

_I get back to work. I draw a curve towards the bottom left corner of the window, just big enough for me to fit through. I remove the glass-without shattering it of course-and set it on the floor. Just as I am about to climb out into the bright, miscellaneous landscape and escape this hellhole, I hear a key slide into the door at the other end of the room. Panicking, I quickly jam the piece of glass back in, hide the diamonds in my pocket and pretend to be admiring the view. I turn around as someone sets foot into my prison, only to come face to face with my unforgiving captor. My ruthless leader. My pernicious death sentence. Snow._

"_My dear Seneca. I have come to ask for a rather unfortunate favour." He begins uneasily, the overpowering scent of roses making me nauseous. "And why should I oblige to this demand?" I spit at him. Honestly. HE locks me up for almost a week, to die a painful death, and then asks for a favour? People these days! "Well, MR Crane. I am prepared to make a negotiation. I am willing to give you __**one thing**__, and one thing only, if you agree to help me." This is actually very intriguing. One thing could mean anything. I could get out of here! Be a gamemaker again! "One thing, huh? Anything? Anything at all? Anything I could possibly desire?" I question._

"_Within reason, of course. But yes, anything." He replies with a smile, his blood-stained gums brighter than ever. This could be my chance._

"_What do you want me to do?"_


	2. Chapter 2-Karma

**Ok, heyy guys! I'd just like to thank everyone reviewed my first chapter! I really appreciate it ****JuliaMindedx**** and ****Graceaga**** ! So this is my second chapter. I haven't been able to write lately due to school and a severe case of writers' block. **** However, I will try to update this a bit more often. Thanks again for all the support!**

**Whovian-CapitolGirl xxx**

_**Chapter 2- Karma**_

"_So, my dear Seneca, do you know what you have to do?" Snow asks, straightening his tie and jacket, "Remember, if anyone sees you, then this will all be over and you can count on be executed in front of all Panem, as an Avox."_

"_Yes sir, I understand." I reply, with a frown. I really don't like this idea. It's manic. There's no way I will be able to pull this off!_

"_So we are agreed. You infiltrate District 13, cause as much damage as possible and bring me Coin. Alive. You do this, and then I will hold up my end of the deal. I will give you what you want." His blood-stained gums are hideously revealed as a deadly smile covers his face. A rose so white it burns is pinned to his pearly suit as he wipes away the splatters of red that lie on his cheek with a crisp, lace handkerchief. _

"_Leave, Mr Crane. Go out to your new home and start the operation. You will need to start afresh. Let behind all your life in the Capitol. From now on you will never be able to talk of the Hunger Games and Gamemaking."_

"_I understand sir. I won't let you down." I reply with an air of boredom, I mean come on! I never say anything positive about the Capitol. Nobody does! Even the peacekeepers have their doubts about whether Snow is leading into 'a land of salvation' as he says._

"_You'd better not." Snow finishes, leaving the room and closing it behind him. I wait until his footsteps fade away and let out a breath of exhaustion. "Finally!" I whisper. Even though the doors are no longer guarded and Snow has left this wing of the building, these walls have ears. No-one can say anything in the Capitol without President Snow finding out. _

_I still cannot believe that I agreed to do this! It's impossible! He knows that I will never get through this! He MUST know! Otherwise, he wouldn't have had that gleam in his eye-you know the one. The one that he gets when he makes a plan to punish rebellers. The one he always gets when he talks about his glory in ruining that scum Haymitch Abernathy's life. Speaking of which, I cannot wait to get my hands on that piece of filth! By bringing Coin to President Snow, I can destroy his hope of ruining the games. Ha! That'll teach him for stealing my Mia!_

"_Oi Sen! You gonna get out of 'ere or what?" a sturly voice asks from the doorway, drawing me out of my daydream. "Romulus Thread, you old sod! Who'd you become a peacekeeper? Last time I heard from you, you were scrounging for left overs in the back alley around Tigris' place!"_

"_Yep. I bucked up my ideas and enrolled to be a peacekeeper-the pay's fantastic! An' now I'm off to 12 to keep an eye on the lovebirds," He rolls his eyes and sighs disappointedly," But what about you? I thought you were dead!"_

"_Well, I'm supposed to be. But you know me Rommy, I refuse to give in. I didn't die and so Snow found another use for me. Am off to 13, so I guess we'll be on the train together for a while."_

"_Cool! It'll be nice catching up with you Sen!" _

"_Thread! THREAD! Snow wants to see you IMMEDIATELY!" a man dressed in red storms along the corridor and grabs Rommy and pulls him out of the room. "Mr Crane! Aren't you supposed to be sneaking onto the train now before the crowds get here?" he yells, spit flying out of his grotesque mouth._

"_Well, I'm off to the slaughter house, see you later Sen!" Romulus shouts as he gets half pulled- half dragged down the sleek, spotless corridor._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been hectic! Sneaking onto a train has never been so difficult! The crowd arrived an hour early so I had to hide on the roof and sneak in through one of the sunroofs! And to top it all off, Romulus has been put in a private carriage which I am denied all access to! He has been in there for almost the entire journey so far, and I am bored out of my mind. _

_The train is running slow due to the weather and it will be at least 2 extra days until we get to 12. Even then I will have to wait for the crowd to go before I can sneak off and get to 13 to begin my plan._

_I received a call from President Snow today. He told me that Coin is expecting some runaways from 6 and if I can find them it will be easier to get into District 13 without raising suspicion. President Snow also said that he was tipped off about two runaways from 11 camping out in an abandoned house just outside the fence of District 12. It shouldn't be that hard to find-I'll just follow Katniss Everdeen into the woods, I'm sure her father used to go there so surely she'll know where it is._

_A peacekeeper has just come in to alert me that dinner is ready, so I must depart for now. I will next write when I arrive in 12, so it might be awhile. _

_Seneca Crane_

_I walk into the dinner cart to find Romulus sitting at the table in a grey suit with a red shirt, almost identical to mine. "Seneca, sit down mate, you're just in time for lunch!" he says with a smile. Just as I sit in the leather chair across from him, the dinner comes out. Yum. We tuck in joyfully when suddenly the train screeches to a halt. "What's going on?" Romulus asks. The avoxes shrug unhelpfully and leave the room. A glimpse of black flashes across the window. _

"_Romulus… I think you should get away from the window…"_

"_Seneca? I don't understand, what's going on?"_

"_RUN!" I yell as the black figure throws something small at the train. I grab Romulus and run towards the door. We get through the doorway just before the explosion goes off. Glass smashes everywhere, tables shattered, food flying. But strangely no noise, and I mean, NONE. All I can hear is a high-pitched ringing. This feels SO weird. _

_Suddenly the carriage we just left falls to the ground. Romulus collapses as the door in front of us falls and lands on top of me. Oh god. I'm gonna die here. Another explosion goes off to our left. I can't get up. My legs are trapped. OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD! This can't be happening! No! Not now! What is it that Mia used to say? Karma! That's it! This must be karma! There's no other reason for this to happen! Oh god. All the lights go out and my eyes grow weary. I see Romulus move from under the rubble. "Sen? Sen? Oh god." I think he's crawling towards me. Then everything goes black…_


	3. Chapter 3-Casualties

_Chapter 3- Casualties_

_My eyes open to find an astonishing yellow light blistering my drained face. Where am I? It can't be a hospital; that would totally ruin President Snow's plans. Unless he planned this. To come to me moments before he knew I would collapse and regain my strength, my hope. What was it he said to me?_

**(Flashback-3 months earlier)**

**I stride through the French doors and head into the rose garden where sure enough, Snow is waiting. "Ah, Seneca! Just the person I was after! Come over here where I can see you better." I march over, slightly worried about what event has caused a private meeting with the most powerful man in all Panem. He cuts one of his signature perfectly formed, crystal white roses off from the bush to his left. "Do you know why I called you here, Seneca?" he starts trimming the stem of the rose with a beautiful mother of pearl pocket-knife. "I don't know sir." I reply. I really hope he notices the sincerity in my voice. If not, I am in HUGE trouble. "Seneca, I believe you have heard the news about of uprising in 11?" he questions. Oh god. I'm screwed. "Yes sir, I have." Oh god, I am SO dead! He pulls out a white handkerchief and starts dabbing his mouth to remove the blood. "Seneca, why do you think we have a winner?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, why do we have a winner?" The confusion is clearly displayed across my face as Snow continues before I can say another word.**

"**Hope." He explains.**

"**Hope?" **

"**Hope. It is the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective. A lot of hope is dangerous. A spark is fine, as long as it's contained."**

"**So?" I say, thinking aloud.**

"**So… **contain it**." He replies with a sneer. **

**-End of flashback-**

_That's it! 'A little hope is effective. A lot of hope is dangerous. A spark is fine, as long as it's contained.' Well what he doesn't know is that despite all of his efforts, only punishing me has given the rebels a roaring phoenix. _

"_S-Sen?" a small voice interrupts my thoughts. "Sen? Come on mate, say summit!" "Rom? A-Am I dead?"_

"_Far from it mate. We seem to be some of the only ones to have survived the blast."_

"_Blast?" Then it all comes flooding back. _

"_Yeah. Some rebels from 11 escaped and attacked the train. They blew up all of the front 3 cars. We were lucky to have gotten out of the dinner car when we did! You saved both of us Sen!" he gives a weak smile, and pauses to catch his breath._

"_S-So where are we?" I ask cautiously, petrified of the answer I will receive._

"_Don't worry Sen. Snow sent a medical team to clean us up. They've just finished patchin' me up, so they'll be back in a sec to sort you out." Rom explains, rubbing his shoulder._

_I slowly sit up with some assistance from Rom, and the med team come running over with various un-nameable instruments. "Well, well, well, let's have a look at what we have here." An unfamiliar voice said. "So, Mr Crane, I don't believe we've met. My name is Thomas, and this here is my team; Jonah, Belle and Persephone." I can safely say these are the strangest looking people I have ever seen. Thomas is normal enough, standard capitol fashion; T-shirt, jeans, trainers, eyeliner and dyed-red hair. Jonah is dark-skinned, with illuminous purple eyes surrounded with eyeliner that can only be compared with the stylist's from 12 and he had shoulder-length hair the same shade of violet as his eyes. Belle has blonde hair in perfect ringlets down to her waist, with eyes the brightest shade of blue imaginable. She's wearing a blue Alice dress and black ballerina pumps. And I cannot even begin to describe Persephone. Her skin is dyed a deep violet and she has painfully yellow eyes. Wearing a ripped top with denim shorts on top of laddered tights and deep purple boots, she showed off her multiple piercings. Her cropped hair was dyed a horrible green colour with red streaks in her fringe. She wore sparkling red eye shadow with green eyeliner and blue (fake) eyelashes. God, she looked stranger than Tigris and Enobaria!_

"_Hey Seneca." They say simultaneously, as Thomas starts cleaning the cuts on my face and Belle and Jonah treat the wounds on my arms. "How many casualties so far Sephy?" Thomas asks as Persephone checks a clipboard lying on the floor. "Only 7 Thomas," she replies," 5 Avoxes and 2 other members of staff."_

"_Good, good," he answers," we'll have to get the news to Snow immediately after these two are delivered to 12 along with the rest of the cargo and passengers."_

"_What cargo?" I ask._

"_And who?" Rom adds._

"_Ms Everdeen's wedding dresses. Ms Trinket and 12's preparation team; Mr Cinna, Miss Portia and their assistants," My heart starts pounding and I sit up in panic. "Don't worry Mr Crane. They were on the opposite side of the train and believe that they were the only survivors. They have been given no clue as to your whereabouts, due to President Snow's orders."_

"_Thank god!" Rommy sighs, as we let our breath out simultaneously. _

"_Tell me about it," I reply, brushing back my hair as Persephone answers the beeping pager on the hem of the deteriorating shorts._

"_It's Snow." she says to Thomas, the seriousness in her eyes making them seem brighter than before. "He wants to make some 'changes' to a Mr Seneca Crane."_

"_What KIND of changes?" I question. Oh god, no! I can see by the wry, smug smile on Persephone's face, what she is going to say next. She grins as the words from my nightmares come pouring out of her red lips like a bloody waterfall. "President Snow, ruler of all Panem, has requested that Mr Seneca Crane make his appearance unrecognisable, by dying his hair and shaving his beard." She viciously tells me, watching gleefully as my expression grows blank and I collapse face first into the sand. Guess this makes 8…_


	4. Chapter 4-Hunter

_Chapter 4-The Hunter's Hut_

_When I awake I find myself in a forest. To my left is a Peacekeeper's outfit. To my right, a mirror and small bag. I open the bag to find some grain and some blueberries. I look into the mirror and let out a gasp. My face is fully shaved and my hair is blonde and my eyes are a bright green. A delicately folded note lies on the floor next to me. I open it to find Snow's handwriting sprawled across the perfumed page._

_My dear Seneca,_

_I know you surely must be confused as to my recent actions. The truth is, I didn't want to have to kill you. But as the President I had to show the people of Panem that I am standing strong. _

_I am aware that you do not approve of my decision to remove your beard however it is the memorable thing about you. Therefore, it had to go. If you are too pull this off, then you need to be recognised by no-one. _

_I told the medical team I sent you to leave you at the Hunter's house outside District 12. Katniss Everdeen regularly visits this place, so you need to stay hidden. You are to light NO fires and only use the hut when absolutely necessary. Remember this, because if you are caught then you will be killed almost immediately. Although your friend Romulus is the Head-Peacekeeper, I cannot guarantee your safety. Therefore you must remain invisible until the right time comes to strike!_

_In case you do get spotted, here is your cover story:_

_You are from District 2 where there has been an uprising. You stole a Peacekeepers uniform and hitched a ride from the train that you found waiting on the railway for repairs. You snuck on and then snuck off when you got to District 12. From there you climbed the fence and got to the Hunter's Hut before collapsing into the snow. Your new name is Stefan Crown._

_As you know, District 13 is very much active and their actions and motives need to be monitored. This, Seneca, is your job. I want you to get close to President Coin and stop her joining the rebels. District 13 has Nuclear power that could destroy all humanity here. After the uprising in 11, the rebels have been getting stronger. It must be stopped. If you can stop it, then you will be rewarded with any one thing you desire._

_My dear Seneca, I have entrusted you with this task because I know that you have courage and determination that will not fail. Please, don't prove me wrong._

_Yours,_

_Coriolanus Snow_

_I sigh and then proceed to rip up the note from Snow. If anyone finds this then I am dead. I eat one of the blueberries from my bag and sigh as I bury the letter under an icy bush. "I can't believe this," I mutter, before gasping at how loud my voice seems in the silence of the forest. _

_Suddenly the leaves behind me rustle and I jump, clutching the peacekeepers uniform to my chest and trying to crawl away before realising that my ankle is broken. For the sudden movement, I am rewarded with a sharp pain shooting up my leg. I hiss at the pain and a small girl peers from behind a tree. "Sir? Are you alright?" she whispers. I nod feebly, trying to make myself appear as small as possible. The girl comes out from behind the tree and helps me to stand. "Have you been out here all night?" she asks, shifting her basket of strawberries onto the other arm. _

"_I-I don't know," I reply, my voice shaking. What did Snow say?_

"_Where did you get that uniform?" the girl asks handing me one of her ripe berries._

"_I-I'm from District 2. Th-there was an uprising and m-my family were ki-killed. So I stole a uniform and ran away." I stutter._

"_What's your name?"_

"_S-Stefan. Stefan Crown." _

"_Oh. My name is Madge. Madge Undersee."_

_Madge. Where have I heard that name before? I find myself sitting in a chair in the Hunter's hut. "You should rest. If you want I can try to come back tomorrow?" Madge smiles, but I shake my head. I let her have this burden. _

"_Thank you Madge, but no. I need to go. I have to get to District 13." She looks at me confused and I can see that she thinks I am delusional. But she smiles anyway. "Of course Stefan. Well I hope you find where you are looking for," she looks at the watch on her wrist, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Mother will be expecting me back home soon." I nod and she walks out of the door, giving me a wave as she creeps back through the forest. I stifle a yawn and close my eyes. Ms Everdeen probably won't be here now. The sun is starting to set and nobody in their right mind will go hunting during the night. _

_I pull the uniform closer around me and relax as I fall into a dreamless sleep… _


	5. Chapter 5-Journey

**A/N: Look guys, I know that sometimes people just want to read and leave, but please, can someone review once in a while? If you don't then I won't know when to update, or even if I should keep writing! After all, may as well just dis-continue the story if no-one's reading it.**

**So please, review! Whovian-CapitolGirl **

Chapter Five- Journey

_As I limp down the road, a mockingjay lands on the dirt next to my feet. I kneel down and put out my hand. It looks at me wearily and then hops onto my hand. As I stoke its soft wings I remember the last time I did something like this. _

_-Flashback-_

"_**Come on Sen, keep up!" my little sister calls.**_

_**I climb over the rest of rocks before glaring at her. "Shut up Tigger! Just 'cause you've got the climbing habits of a bear, doesn't mean I have!" She runs back towards me and pins me on the ground. "Do NOT call me Tigger," she warns. Then, to prove her point she licks all the way down my face. "Eww! Tigris, you minger!" I yell, wiping the side of my face. She giggles and then sprints off before I stand back up. When I do, I dust off my trousers and sprint full speed towards her, glad that I'm finally on flat ground. I laugh as I close in on her, and she screams gleefully. I tackle her to ground and she giggles again, the harmonious sound filling the air like a chorus of tinkling bells. "Come on Tigger, did ya really think you'd beat me? At running? On FLAT ground?" I raise my eyebrows as she hisses at me. "Sen…" she growls warningly. **_

"_**Silly Tigger," I mutter under my breath. I lift up one hand and mess up her pristine hair, before taking off through the forest chortling as Tigris screams and bounds towards me. **_

_**As we sit in the oak tree Tigris yawns. "Come on little cat, we should get home before they switch the fence on," I say, helping her to her feet before I step forward and fall from the top branch and land silently. Tigris lands a second later, quieter than me, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly a mockingjay swoops down the tree we had inhabited and lands on Tigris' shoulder. She looks at it and then lifts a hand up and it hops straight onto it. "Hi there, you're far from home, aren't you?" she whispers softly. Surprisingly, the mockingjay bows its head. "So what's wrong?" she asks with a frown. Immediately the bird sticks out its wing which is bent at a horrific angle. "Oh god, Sen, we've got to take it home!" Tigris' eyes fill with tears as she examines the mockingjay. **_

_**By the time we get home, it is already dark. Tigris gives me the mockingjay as she burrows underneath the humming fence. I hand it back when she gets to the other side. Then after covering the tunnel Tigris made, I scutter up the nearest tree and jump from the highest branch, turning a perfect somersault before landing about a metre away from the fence. A pair of footsteps start heading our way. I grab Tigris and push her into the bush behind me. "OI! Wha' yer doin' 'ere?" a drunken Peacekeeper yells. **_

"_**Nothing sir, I was just letting my cat out and I thought I heard something," I lie flawlessly. On cue Tigris meows, pretty convincingly too. But the peacekeeper soon catches on when he sees the dirt on my clothes and the state of my usually pristine hair. **_

_**He drags me to the whipping post and I immediately know my fate. As he pulls the whip from his belt Tigris runs towards us. "Stop! What are you doing?!" she screams. **_

"_**This man has been convicted with the crime of trespassing on forbidden land by leaving the district. He must be punished," he sneers with a psychotic smile. **_

"_**Actually, no he mustn't." Both the Peacekeeper and I look at Tigris with identical looks of confusion. "According to Chapter 7 of Sector 12 – Punishments resulting in immaculate injury- the prosecuted shall not be harmed if they have a liable alibi. And I have this man's alibi." I let out a sigh and the Peacekeeper growls and rests his fingers on the gun in his pocket. **_

"_**Amuse me then, what is this traitor's alibi?" **_

"_**He was with me. We were doing the garden for our mother as she is currently ill and unable to do it when we got into a little fight. After chucking dirt at each other for roughly an hour, we saw our cat waiting to be let out. We opened the door and she shot out and ran straight towards the fence, which is very unusual for her. We heard something and Sen said he would go and check it out, just in case anything had happened. I presume that that is when you found him as the next thing I hear is somebody being dragged away and hearing Sen groan," she says. The perfect alibi. What a swot! **_

_**The Peacekeeper looks as if he believes it, because even as he unties the rope binding my hands together, I hear him mutter, "Stupid girl, one of these days."**_

_**Tigris gives me a hand up and then pulls the mockingjay back out of her pocket. "Thanks Tiger," I whisper graciously. "Any time bro. C'mon let's go home…"**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_I smile at the memory and the mockingjay cocks it head at me. I look up and see that the sun has nearly set. "C'mon little fella, let's get some shelter," I whisper. And I can almost hear Tigger's gay giggles at the irony as I settle in for the night._


	6. Chapter 6- Companions

_Chapter 6 – Companions_

_I woke up to the sound of branches snapping. "Shh! Bonnie, we need to be quiet! You never know where they are hiding!" a feminine voice whispered loudly. My mockingjay awoke at the noise and flew off before I could stop it. I ran towards the nearest tree, hiding in its shadow. Another loud crack shot through the dense air, and another voice cursed. "Twill! It's broken! I-I can't move! I can't go any further without my crutch!" Suddenly a peacekeeper appeared. I hid behind a thick tree as the figure half-carried a small silhouette into the opening. The peacekeeper looked around and then sat the silhouette on a rock that I previously inhabited. "It looks safe here Bonnie. Are you alright to rest here?" the peacekeeper asked. "Yeah, there's a cave here, so we can just stay in there tonight," the small shadow replied with a sigh._

_The peacekeeper took off the dirty helmet, to reveal mid-chest length auburn hair tied in a messy bun. Cocoa coloured eyes sparkled in the sun as she assisted her companion to follow suit. The figure turned into a female, 16 at the oldest. Her hair was the same shade as the other girl, as were her eyes. The teen spoke, "Twill. We are not alone." Her eyes were staring into somewhere distant, and her hair was deadly still, even through the harsh summer breeze. "Bonnie? What do you mean? Of course we're alone," the woman, Twill, replied. Her forehead creased with worry and she bit her lip, looking around quickly. "A man is hiding here-a terrible man. Our leader's huntsman. The lioness' big brother. The President's poison." Bonnie turned her head to my hiding place. I stifled a gasp as the adolescent stared into my eyes, the whites of her eyes covering her original brown. "You! You will bring his downfall! His beloved spy will bring his death! Remove your hood Judas, and clean your knife!" I saw the child collapse on the stepping stone, and 'Twill' ran over to her. She lifted her up and started shaking her shoulders gently. "Bonnie? Bonnie! Wake up! Bonnie!" Tears streamed down her face and she turned her back on me to lay her companion on the ground. Whilst I was out of her range of sight, I stepped out from the tree silently. _

_The adolescent opened her eyes and sat up. She looked me directly in the eye, and Twill turned around. A ray of sunlight enveloped me, but I kept eye-contact with the two females. A cloud blocked my sunlight and I took a step forwards. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Who sent you?" The elder woman asked hysterically. She stood in front of her companion, shielding her from gazing upon me. _

"_Calm down. I am not here to harm you. I have been trying to find somewhere, but I am lost. I mean no harm," I replied in a calm manner, placing my hands in front of me in the universal symbol of surrender. The child nodded, and then rose to her feet. She slowly moved in front of her friend and looked me in the eye. She raises one eyebrow, studying my face. "My name i-" I started, only to be interrupted by the child. "Which name are you referring to? The one the Gods gave you? Or the one your king presented you with?" Her eyes sparkled as she smiled knowingly, and I couldn't help but return the grin._

"_You are smart child. But I go by neither of those names now. I need a new one. What my 'king' is unaware of, is that his dearest assassin, is no longer serving his court. Therefore I have no name. The only name I am called by is the name which people wish to hear," I replied wittily. She giggled. "So by what name do you wish for me to be called by?" I asked. She smiled and pulled her partner next to her. _

"_My name is Bonnie. Bonnie Ford. And this is Twill McKenzie," she told me, gesturing to her blushing friend. I shook her hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am." She laughed softly. "Please, call me Twill."_

"_So Bonnie, what name do you wish for me to be called? I have been thinking for a while as I need a new name. I want it to be obvious, but I don't want __**him**__ to be able to figure it out." Bonnie giggles again, looked around for any hidden cameras and then whispered in my ear. _

"_Well _**Seneca**_, I think you should be called. . . Mors Regis__**. **__The president will be so swooped up in what you are doing to him, that he won't actually stop to figure out what it means and who would use it." She took a step back and her face lit up. "The king's death. Seems appropriate. I guess that is my new name then. Thank you Bonnie Ford," I whispered back. Bonnie giggled, blushing like a schoolgirl, and Twill beamed at Bonnie's laughter._

_A branch snapped and suddenly I heard a man's voice. "He must be here somewhere! Stupid bints! Let's 'ope they dinnit run inter that Crane! It'll ruin everythin'!" Bonnie and Twill ran into the cave. I looked around and saw my mockingjay swooping down. The speech played again and I chortled. "Bonnie, Twill, you can come out now," I asserted. They lingered in the cave, and then slowly crept out. I pointed to the bird, which swooped down and landed on my finger. "It was just my mockingjay," I explained. Twill's eyes widened, and she glanced at Bonnie. She didn't even try to hide her astonishment. "Y-You trained a mockingjay?!" she half-yelled at me. I laughed again and shook my head. _

"_Of course not. They're impossible to train! And I should know!" I winked at Bonnie, who nodded in understanding, and Twill raised her eyebrows at me. "I helped it a few days ago, and now it follows me about. And lucky it does, 'cause we need to move now if we're going to avoid the clones." Bonnie burst out in giggles, doubling over in laughter. "The clones?" Twill asked. Twill looked at me questioningly. "Peacekeepers," I replied meekly. She shook her head and picked up the two peacekeeper helmets._

"_Se- um, Mors?" Bonnie whispered over the smoky remains of our fire. "Hmm?" I answered with a mouthful of the strawberries Madge gave me. "A-are we, um, I mean, err, d-d'ya th-think we co-could b-be, erm, I-I m-mean, um, do, do you w-want t-to be, um-" Bonnie stuttered, before getting cut off by Twill. "Mr Regis, I think what my student is trying to ask, is if we could be allies, if you would be our, companion, of sorts," she asked. She appeared perfectly calm, but I could see the worry in her eyes. "Please, call me Mors, Twill. And I was just about to talk to you about that. Would you mind if we talked in private?" I replied smoothly. She looked at Bonnie, who nodded and smiled, chewing on her rabbit leg. _

"_Seneca. I have no idea what you are doing, but it is extremely dangerous. You must realise that I know. I know that you probably want to stay solitary. I have been pretending that I am unaware of your identity, so that Bonnie won't go around yelling your name. I understand your task. Before the bombing, my husband and I were visited by the president. My husband, he used to be best friends with one of Snow's newest peacekeepers. And Romulus refused to become a Peacekeeper unless we were allowed to escape the bombings. As you know, my husband didn't make it. Instead, I was given Bonnie. And all I want to do is keep her safe. We've both lost everything, and only have each other. And if she wants you to be with us, then I am willing to have you along. You have already saved us once. But I swear to Panem, if you let her get hurt in any way, shape or form, I will hunt you down, and I will reveal your secret to all of this nation. And I will show __**this**__," she pulled out a leather bound notebook, "to your beloved President. And I will watch as he tortures you for the crimes of Treason, which as I am sure you're aware, is punishable by death." I stood, my jaw hitting the floor. Then I chortled, and smiled gleefully at her. _

"_Twill McKenzie. I have no plan to hurt you, nor your friend. I give you my word, that if you allow me to accompany the both of you to District thirteen, I will protect the both of you with my life. I appreciate you keeping my identity a secret, and there will be no need to go to such drastic measures, although I have no doubt that this is an empty threat. For I too, have lost everything. And if you will take me, I am happy to come," I replied to her outburst. _

_We laughed whilst walking back to our camp. I slung my arm over her shoulders and she blushed, leaning into me. Bonnie took in our intertwined form and beamed at me. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Twill shrugged out of my grasp and sat next to Bonnie, hitting her shoulder gently. I smiled at them and started sorting the berries for our meal. "Yes, I would very much like to accompany you on your journey, although I do need to make sure I reach my checkpoint within the next few days, if you understand what I mean." I winked at her, and she giggled, earning a smile from Twill._

_Suddenly she jumped up and reached for the backpack she had concealed in her peacekeeper uniform. "We meet someone in the woods, she gave us some bread and bandages," she explained as she pulled them out. I reached for the bandages, and started re-wrapping Bonnie's swollen foot as she ate some of the wild blackberries we found. _

"_So where are you looking for, Mors Regis?" Bonnie asked as we lay in the trees. I looked at her, glanced at the sleeping form of Twill in the tree next to us, and then back at the adolescent. "I am headed to the same haven as you are."_

_She looked confused for a second, and then sat up. I gave her a nod._

"_District thirteen…"_


End file.
